


Smoke, Smoke, Smoke

by GirlKnownSomewhere



Category: The Monkees (Band), The Monkees (TV)
Genre: 1960s, Angst, Band Fic, Cute, Drug Use, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Ficlet, Flirting, Fondling, Kissing, Making Out, Marijuana, One Shot, Romance, don't worry i didn't make mike goofy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlKnownSomewhere/pseuds/GirlKnownSomewhere
Summary: Jan gets high with Mike for the first time to unexpected results.
Relationships: Mike Nesmith/Jan Freeman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Smoke, Smoke, Smoke

**Author's Note:**

> So Jan claims she's never smoked weed, but in ficverse she does, lol. Also, I feel like this should be pretty self-explanatory if you've read my fics before, but if anyone was worried I would portray Mike with his...modern persona while smoking; yeah that won't happen, lol. I'm in the camp of people disappointed in what he's let his public image turned into the past couple of years, but I'm also not naive enough to think he didn't casually smoke when he was young. Oh, and if you haven't read my Mike/Jan multi-chap fic 'Until It's Time,' 'Liz' is an irreverent nickname Mike calls Jan, heh. ANYWAYS. I really like how this ficlet ended up, so I hope you all do too. 💞✨
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own any part of the Monkees or Jan Freeman's likeness.

One-shot: Smoke, Smoke, Smoke

West Hollywood, November 1966

Jan released a cough from that familiar burn in her throat she was experiencing from the joint in her hand. She was currently sitting in Mike’s GTO by west LA during lunchtime. She was only needed on the “Monkees” set today for a couple of scenes shot in the morning and wasn’t expected back at the lot for the afternoon. As for Mike…well, she couldn’t really figure out why he was having an extended lunch break, since he was a lead on the show. But by now Jan had noticed his successful knack for sneaking off whenever he wanted, and she was presently discovering how he does in fact smoke weed—but only sparingly. While pot had become an ever growing fad with hippies and most young people in recent years, Mike’s main vice was beer. 

“Don’t tell me you live in Venice and haven’t smoked grass before,” he teased with a playful smirk.

“No, I have,” she reassured while clearing her throat. “I think this is just…a little stronger than what my friends have,” she considered. “It usually takes me a while into the joint to feel a buzz, but I’ve only inhaled a couple of times and am already a bit dazed.”

“I’ll be sure to pass that info to Micky’s guy,” he said plainly, making Jan assume he gets his stash through Micky. Mike lightly grabbed the substance from her hand and took a quick drag before carefully placing it on the edge of his car’s ashtray. “Let’s take a break for a couple minutes,” he suggested before rolling the car windows from halfway to all the way down. As he was leaning over to roll her window down, Jan chose the moment as an excuse to kiss his cheek. He smiled and responded with a peck on her lips before settling back in his seat. 

“You might just be the only person special enough to smoke in this vehicle,” Mike claimed airily and held her hand gently. She smiled lazily, though partly from the small high she was now feeling. “Especially since I just got the interior cleaned…”

Jan just sighed as she watched him grab his sunglasses from the dashboard and place them back over his eyes. He enjoyed the view from the windshield while occasionally rubbing the back of her hand and had his left elbow propped on the driver’s door. Meanwhile she chose to study his face while laying against her seat’s head rest. She thought about how soft his hair felt when she ran her hands through it, or his lips felt just as soft when he kissed her. Mike had the darkest features of all the Monkees, with dark brown hair that was almost black and brown eyes Jan sometimes wished she could get lost gazing into.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?”

He turned downward to her with a natural guffaw in equal surprise and amusement. “Shouldn’t that be my line?” 

Jan happily giggled before sitting up straighter to grab the joint, now ready for a third hit. She felt him play with a strand of her long hair for a second before settling his hand on her shoulder. 

“Sorry we had to smoke in your car,” she suddenly apologized, feeling a little guilty that she was the only reason they had to hide their hang-outs, and carefully took a small drag of the weed.

“It’s cool, you’re not exactly—shit.”

“Have you tried hash? Peter mentioned earlier—ow!”

Jan rapidly felt her chest hit her legs as Mike’s hand jumped from her shoulder to her back and pushed her forward. He let go of her after eight seconds, which was only a little longer than what it took for her to compute her new position. She heard him breathe a sigh of relief and could see him relax back into his seat through her peripheral vision. She slowly raised her upper body as he briefly rubbed her back before returning his hand to his side.

“Sorry, a woman just walked by the car and looked a lot like one of the gals Phyl has lunch with,” he explained and ran a hand through his hair as he continued to compose himself. Jan’s high was quickly declining as she tried to mentally process the fact that Mike just purposely pushed her. She felt him grab the joint she forgot she was even holding and place it in the ashtray. “You want me to drop you off at the pier near your area?” He asked seemingly oblivious to her current state and rolled up his window.

She tucked some of her hair behind her ear distractedly. She didn’t really feel like doing anything fun at all now. “No…I think I want to go home.”

“Really? You still have the rest of the afternoon,” he pointed out surprised at her answer.

“Yeah…” She drifted.

He glanced over and noticed her subdued mood. “You alright?”

“I’m fine, I just…don’t feel like being outside,” she claimed simply. 

The response didn’t completely convince Mike, but he dropped the subject and turned his car on. Jan didn’t say much on the drive to her place other than respond to topics and questions Mike instigated. The more they drove the bluer she felt with the unexpected action from before. When they reached her street, he parked along the sidewalk next to her condo.

“Well looks like you can’t say the traffic’s any more hectic on a Wednesday,” he commented drolly while turning off the engine. When he glanced at Jan, he instantly noticed she was failing to hold back tears. “Jan…?” She covered her face with her hand as an attempt to stop crying. “Aw, Liz,” he said softly and scooted over in his seat to pull her into his arms. 

“I didn’t like you doing that,” she muttered into his chest as she accepted the embrace.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered and gently rubbed a hand up and down her arm.

“I already feel bad enough about all this,” she blurted out.

“…Do you really?” He asked concerned.

“Well…no, not most of the time, really, but…sometimes…I don’t know,” she concluded sloppily. “Just don’t do that again,” she added.

“I won’t. I promise,” he assured and then kissed the top of her head before separating a bit. She rested on her side while still facing him as he cupped her face lovingly. “I was just scared we could’ve gotten caught. I don’t want to get you in trouble,” he revealed soothingly while his thumb ghosted her cheek.

Her eyes closed and sighed. “It just…it almost felt like you were ashamed—”

He cut her off by speedily kissing her lips. “Not at all. Just worried.”

Jan wiped her right eye as she leaned back a little in her seat. “I guess you’re right…I’d probably do the same thing if I saw someone we knew.”

“That was still an overreaction from me,” Mike countered with her previous stance. “How can I make it up to you? I feel awful I made you feel awful,” he asked sincerely while tucking some of her hair over her shoulder.

She shook her head. “Just…tell me first next time that happens,” she requested.

“Of course,” he agreed with a nod. “I still want to do something more for you,” he insisted while his thumb wiped a tear from her cheek.

She sighed again and just smiled weakly. “It’s fine. It’s not like this is a real thing anyway.”

He frowned though didn’t verbally disagree with her statement. “I’ll come up with something,” he concluded while his hand ran down her shoulder to her arm.

“You can just drop me off on your motorcycle again. That was fun last time,” Jan suggested while sitting up straight. “So…what are you doing the rest of the day?” She asked to move on from the awkward subject.

“Back to the studio,” Mike replied lightly.

She assumed he meant the TV studio. “I guess I didn’t notice you don’t have a lot of scenes in this episode.”

“What do you mean?” 

“Well, this is a pretty long lunch break…” She asserted cautiously. 

He was indifferent to her suggestion. “Just wanted a new locale with my favorite set extra,” he said while playing with his car keys dangling from the ignition. 

She suddenly worried. “Oh, God. If you’re skipping the shoot just to be with me—”

Mike chuckled. “No. Well, maybe a little bit…” He teasingly lingered with a wink. The flirtation got a natural grin out of her, which relieved him. Eventually she grabbed her bag from the car’s backseat and gave him a softer smile.

“Thanks for the ride. And, um, the weed…” Jan suddenly remembered the original reason they were in his car. 

“I’m happy to partake in the favor,” he assured tranquilly.

She nodded but right as she began to open the door, he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her toward him. She looked quizzical until he leaned forward and kissed her. Jan instantly responded and their mouths parted slightly with Mike gingerly taking her top lip in between his own lips. She heard herself moan a little at the action and felt all the tension from earlier leave her body right when he separated. “You’re fantastic,” he told her in almost a whisper.

She exhaled as if out of breath and grinned happily, feeling delirious from the kiss and compliment. “I think that was better than the pot,” she said with a chuckle and finally opened the door. “See you tomorrow,” she ended before they waved to each other additionally by the time she reached her front door.

While the outing with Mike fortunately ended on a positive note, Jan still spent the rest of the day feeling down. His regret and apology came across as sincere, but the fact that he felt it necessary to hide her was also a reminder that she was never going to be as important in his life as his wife. It naturally made sense, but it still bummed her out. She wondered if it was possible to love one woman while being attracted to another. She secretly hoped so because being with him was so amazing, but at the same time she knew that wasn’t fair to Phyllis. Then Jan pondered if maybe Mike was beginning to like her more than Phyllis, but even that didn’t make her feel good. She didn’t want to be the cause of a divorce.

Slumping into her hands while leaning on her kitchen counter, Jan rubbed her temples in frustration. Of course, the easiest solution to all of this would be to just not see him anymore. But…she really didn’t like that option either. She groaned before turning to grab a TV dinner now ready to eat on her stove. Maybe she was overthinking everything. They had really only been getting personal with each other for a little over a month, though it felt like longer since they were making the most of their set breaks and lunches together. Maybe this really was just a fling she was taking too seriously. 

Jan would end the day eating dinner alone while watching the TV and sulking.

****

Mike did manage to make up the unfortunate car incident to Jan two days later, during lunch again at a popular burger joint a block away from the studio lot. The food was supposed to be pretty good, but the place had a rep for being pricey, so Jan had never bothered to stop by with her rather limited personal budget. That didn’t seem to make a difference with Mike around though. The pair were currently in a booth in the far back of the room seated opposite each other as if they were just acquaintances. They were the only customers in the place save for a couple of people up front by the window. Jan had a bottle of Coke and Mike a Coors in front of them.

“Pretty hip place, right?” He asked rhetorically, but friendly.

“Oh, yeah. Where else can I get a soda for $2?” She responded sarcastically.

“You know that type of sass will work against you in this town,” he claimed casually after a swig of beer.

“Speaking from experience?” She teased with a smirk.

He glanced at her amusedly, not expecting the retort. “Yeah, possibly.”

Jan’s smirk turned into a grin as she sipped her Coke.

Mike took a glance at her bottle. “I can try to get you a glass of Merlot, if you like,” he offered.

She snorted. “I’m not letting you buy me alcohol in public. Especially during lunch.” Jan wasn’t just thinking about how she had another two years to turn 21, but also the fact that his fame might have a higher chance of someone noticing her drinking.

“There’s no one here,” Mike emphasized while motioning with his hand. “I doubt anyone would care with my celebrity anyway.”

She didn’t agree, but didn’t want to argue the topic either. “You’re right. This place is really ‘hip,’” she retreated more seriously.

Jan noticed him react more relieved than she would have assumed. She was a little surprised since she didn’t know why he would feel it was important to try and impress her. Unless he was still feeling guilty about what happened in his car two days ago. Sensing that might be the reason, she scooted closer to his side of the booth. “Hey…” He gazed down to her as she gingerly grasped his hand. “This is great, really,” she assured with a warm smile. He grinned back as if nothing was out of the ordinary and let go of her hand to wrap his arm around her for a quick squeeze before setting his arm on the top of the booth. 

“So what are you thinking? Cheeseburger or a BLT?” Mike suddenly chatted.

She shrugged lightly. “Probably just a salad. I’m not that hungry,” she claimed.

“Hey, I’m paying. You might as well make the most of it,” he reminded optimistically. “Especially since the patties at the studio’s lunch hall aren’t exactly this quality.”

She laughed. “Good to know fame hasn’t affected your tact,” she joked right as their waiter stopped by for their orders. Mike got a buffalo burger with fries, while Jan ended up ordering a hot dog and fries rather than a salad. The occasion turned out to be a nice blend of a lunch date as friends, colleagues and…whatever else they were at this point. 

“I guess this is the closest we’ll ever have to a date,” she randomly thought out loud near the end of an enjoyable chat.

Mike exhaled while stretching his legs all the way to the opposite end of the space. “Never say never,” he said with a nudge to her leg. Before she could wonder what he meant by that, his hand settled on the bottom of her pants covered thigh. She froze in anticipation as he was barely cupping her leg. The fact that he was doing something intimate like this in public, yet discreetly under the table, thrilled her. The motion lasted less than thirty seconds though, when the waiter returned with the tab and Mike raised his hand to grab it. Jan let out a disappointed breath and laid back into her seat to try and compose her heart racing. 

The short drive back to the lot was pleasant enough, with Jan mildly relieved they were out for under an hour this time. When they reached the studio, Mike parked deep into the parking structure, where they ended the break with a big, long kiss that made Jan wish she could stay there forever. He gave her a full minute to leave the vehicle on her own, with her briefly turning around to give him a subtle smile while heading back to the set. He then also exited, locked the door and returned himself.


End file.
